Pressure
by AnimalCops
Summary: This horrible pressure was pressing against him. The light was stronger than his own darkness and he couldn't bear to feel so weak, trapped against his protective containments. Could this terrible pressure be lifted? Could someone help him?


_**A/N from A.C.: Yay! For once its not torture, angst or pain with these two. It's a happy… yaoi moment. Yay.**_

_**Warnings from A.C.: Incest, yaoi, Nero being paranoid**_

"Brother..?"

Weiss looked up, looking from the seat of his throne, at his brother, "Hello, Nero. Is there something I can assist you with?"

The faint British accent tumbled from the raven-haired man's lips, sneaking out past the muzzle-like mask that the man wore, "Brother… I just… I needed you… I am concerned. Valentine is getting closer… I do not wish any harm to be brought unto you, Brother."

The white-haired man let out a sigh, resting his elbow on the arm of his throne and his head on his closed fist, "Dear young Brother… Relax. No harm will come to me, I swear it."

Nero took a step closer to the throne, the horrid pressure on his blacked soul making him want to turn back, but he refused. He shook his head, crimson eyes closing, "No, you do not know that!"

The elder brother let his eyelids fall half closed, "I am the leader of the Tsviets, rest assured that I'll be fine, young Brother."

As Weiss' eyes fell half shut, Nero felt some of the pressure lift and he took a few more steps forward, "Beloved Weiss, you must listen to me! Valentine will get here, I know he will and we must not let him reach you! Soul wrought of terra corrupt, Brother! He will destroy you!"

"Just because we're brothers doesn't mean that you need to protect me."

Nero frowned behind his mask, "Yes, it does." He shifted his weight and his wings moved slightly to adjust his balance, "You just don't understand…"

"Understand what, Nero? Do tell, I am very interested…" Weiss let his eyelids droop even lower, so just a sliver of the grey eyes were showing.

The younger brother felt more of the pressure lift from his soul and he moved even closer, now only several feet from the small bridge to Weiss' throne. His wings spread, flaring up for a moment to show his rising anger and frustration, "You do not understand how powerful Valentine is getting! He took out Rosso and Azul already! I have dueled with him already, my brother, and I fear that young Shelke has moved to his team. He is strong and has several demons within him. I am concerned he will kill you! I cannot lose you!"

Weiss merely sighed again, not at all worried by what his Brother spoke about, "Look, you can't just go saying that I'm weak, Nero."

"I'm not saying that, Brother… I'm jus-"

"No. You're implying that I'm weak. You're saying that I can't protect myself, when you clearly know that I am _far_ more powerful than you. Isn't that right?" He opened his eyes, half-lidded.

Nero visibly flinched, pain coursing its way through his body. He took a few steps back, trying to get away from the overwhelming feeling but stay close to his brother. "You are more powerful, Brother… But I was merely-"

"Merely telling me that I cannot handle myself… Yes? You were telling me that I needed someone, meaning you, to look over me. Am I correct?"

"You… You are correct, Brother…"

The elder brother opened his eyes fully, the pressure growing almost unbearable to the younger of the two. The light of his brother's soul was a horrible amount of pressure against his blackened heart and his dark soul made him almost fall to his knees. Weiss stood from his throne and walked across the bridge, to get closer to his younger sibling. Nero, on the other hand, felt the pressure grow stronger, his breath hitching in his throat and his mouth going dry. He backed up as much as he could, until his back and wings were pressed up against a wall of the throne room.

The raven-haired man's wings were digging painfully into his back as he watched his elder brother move closer, the pressure getting stronger with each step.

Weiss walked over to Nero and reached for the mask, undoing the clasps that kept it in place and removed it.

Nero's pale lips parted with a gasp, "Brother! What are you doing?"

"The pressure isn't that bad now, is it? I'm taking your containment suit away. Why do you think they do this to you, Nero? They want to keep your powers in check."

The metal mask was thrown to the ground with a _clang_ and the younger man's crimson eyes went wide, "They'll get mad, Weiss, Brother!"

"You think I care? I want my Brother to be safe. If you're in this suit when I'm around, it hurts you." Weiss smiled and gave his brother a loving kiss.

Nero felt the frigid air of the room as his skin tight containment suit was peeled away. The wings, however, were ever present and the black tattoos that covered almost every part of the dark man's body were a reminder of just what kind of power he held.

Darkness, now unrestrained, was a very dangerous thing. Nero felt his breathing return to normal as the suit was torn away from his chest, the pressure taken away from his soul… However, it moved. The pressure was now heavy on his heart.

A deep blush spread over the raven-haired man's pale skin, "Brother, what are you doing?"

Weiss was on his knees, removing the belts that held the holsters to the younger Brother's beloved handguns. He put them to the side and kept pulling down the suit.

"Brother!" Nero's body jolted against the wall of the room as his Brother's hand enclosed around his most private of areas.

"Relax, Brother."

"Weiss… Weiss, Brother… This is not right…"

"Why not? I am merely showing my love for my dear Brother in my own _special_ way."

"S- Special way… Do not take-"

"I wouldn't go that far, Brother. I know what it means to you."

The raven-haired man smiled and ran a hand through Weiss' hair, moaning softly as he felt his Brother stroke him to full hardness.

"Brother… What if-"

"No one will find us…" He whispered, heated breath snaking over Nero's hard length causing the younger of the two to arch off the wall with a soft moan.

"Oh, Brother… Mmn…" He pushed his hips forward, seeking more of the warmth coming from the white-haired man before him.

"Do you need me, Nero?" He gave a long lick to the younger's erection, smirking as the man's hips flexed again, trying to get closer to that feeling.

The pressure spread again. That unbearable feeling spread to coil as a deep warmth in his stomach.

The raven-haired man let out a pleased moan, "Yessss… Ohh, Brother, I need yooouuu!"

Weiss covered the head of Nero's arousal with his lips, licking at the slit lightly, tasting the innocent man's pre-cum. To the elder Brother, Nero tasted perfect; however the younger himself would argue about any part of him being perfect.

Nero cried out as the wet heat encircled around his arousal and he arched his back, which was not a good idea as the metal bases of the wings dig harder into his back. The dark man accepted it, though; the pain in his back was a magnificent mix with the pure pleasure coming from his front. He let out a cry and tangled his hands into his brother's hair, pushing his head down as his bucked his hips up. His head was leaning against the wall, eyes closed tightly.

Weiss went down on his Brother as far at he could, swallowing around him. Nero let out a pleasured moan and tightened the grip he had on the white hair. Weiss' grey eyes studied the raven-haired man's face as he pleasured him. He watched as love and ecstasy shot in waves through the younger brother's body; he watched as those pale lips parted and let out the sweetest moans; he watched as the blush on the stark white cheeks got even darker as Nero's length throbbed hotly in his mouth, signaling that he was close.

"Brother… Oh, Shiva… _Weiss_…"

The elder of the two moaned around him at the lust- no, at the love-laced call of his name.

That was the end for the younger; he arched his back, wings flaring out, hips bucking forward, and screaming out his Brother's name as his, almost explosive, orgasm erupted on him. Weiss swallowed all he could, though some of his beloved's release escaped the corners of his mouth.

Nero's hands fell from the white hair, and Weiss pulled away from the softening arousal. The younger Brother fell to his knees, leaning against the white-haired man. Nero's forehead pressed against the pale shoulder of his brother as he let his breath go back to normal and his heartbeat slow down.

He whispered softly, "I can't lose you, Brother…"

"I'll always be with you, Nero… We'll always be together…"

But he knew the pressure would be back… After the night was over…

When the darkness was gone, and the light of the sun was up, the pressure would be back. Nero's power would fade. It would become overwhelmed by the light and the pressure. But maybe Weiss would help him again…


End file.
